


Afternoon Cleaning

by KingCraigy



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Adding characters as they show up, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, God!Todoroki shouto, I plan for a lot of angst, M/M, Quirkless Izuku, artist izuku, class 1-a - Freeform, god AU, i dont know what im doing, izuku is clueless to powers in this one, this is my first fic, we'll see how that goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCraigy/pseuds/KingCraigy
Summary: "Man, this place is a dump" Izuku sighed, looking over a run down shrine. He wasn't sure if it was out of habit from his work out sessions with Toshinori or if it was his moral obligations, but the boy found himself showing up at the shrine regularly to clean it up. Soon he was spending time at the shrine just to spend time at it. And before he knew it, Shouto shrine was like a second home to him.God!Au I had a urge to make! My first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!





	1. Run Down

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the urge to write a fanfic in over 2 years so I decided not to ignore it! While technically this isn't my first fanfic (I have written 2 or 3 privately) this is my first published fic in like 3/4 years (we do not speak of the ocxeyeless jack days....) So I can't really say this is my real first fic, but I want a do over! lol  
> Either way, this is a god AU idea I got from reading some manga about gods so I wanted to make it happen! I actually have another idea for a tododeku fic (Soulmate AU) but I'm putting that on the back burner for now so I can test the waters with the fic.  
> Hopefully I don't disappoint you guys and that you enjoy the fic!
> 
> While your at it, why not check out my social media's? I'm a better artist than a writer so feel free to check that out! I also have a Todoroki cosplay if y'all want to check that out!
> 
>  
> 
> [My art instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/kingkenmasart/?hl=en)  
> [cosplay/personal instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/king_craigy/?hl=en)  
> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/KingCraigers)  
> [my tumblr!](http://craigydeer.tumblr.com/)

“Man, this place was a sight for sore eyes.” A green haired boy sighed. He had been walking home from school when he decided to take a longer route to try and avoid a certain blonde. On his way home Izuku found a well-hidden path that lead to a shrine. The shrine was obviously a newer one, the style and construction made it obvious that it wasn’t very old, but it still was run down with trash everywhere. He sighed, he wanted to just get up and leave but he just couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if it was just out of habit from his work out sessions with Toshinori or out of moral obligation, but he ended up spending the rest of his afternoon cleaning up the shrine the best he could.  
Izuku threw the rest of the trash into a nearby bin and smiled. 'That’s the last of it.' He thought to himself. He would have to come back another day and clear out the weeds. Other than that, there wasn’t much else he could do. On his way out, he noticed a piece of wood stuck in the grass not far from where he was standing. Walking closer to it and picking it up, he smiled as he read it, setting the plank up against a tree. 'I wonder what Shouto shrine will look like with some wisteria hanging around. Some white or maybe red may look good here.' With that, Izuku left the shrine with anticipation for his next visit. 

////

Over the next couple of months, Izuku spent his mornings and afternoons training with Toshinori or avoiding an angry blonde. His evenings were spent at the Shouto shrine either cleaning it up or just having fun. He found the shrine relaxing, like he could leave everything behind and not have to worry about anything. It was his little secret that nobody else knew about. When he wasn’t cleaning he was either drawing or writing in his notebook, and when he wasn’t doing that, he was studying for the up and coming U.A. entrance exams.  
U.A. was one of the top schools in the country, almost everyone who attended it grew up to be successful. Everyone wanted to attend U.A., especially their elite course, the green haired boy included. With high application rates came low acceptation rates. The number of students accepted each year varied from year to year, but has always been rather low. Nobody knew what exactly determined who got in and who didn’t when it came those that applied to the elite course. Izuku was still unsure if he should really try joining U.A.’s elite course or not, but he wasn’t training with Toshinori and studying his butt off for nothing. He had a goal in mind and he was going to achieve it no matter what.  
As the exam grows closer, the more Izuku grew worried and anxious. Whenever he was doubting himself, he found himself at Shouto shrine. He wasn’t sure what it was about the shrine, but it always calmed him down and refueled his self-confidence. On days where his anxiety was high or Kacchans bullying was especially rough, he thought he could feel a pair of arms around him. The feeling was a weird but a welcome one that always made him feel better. Before he knew it, spending time at the shrine became a regular thing he was doing more and more. 

////

The day of the entrance exam finally came and Izuku was beyond nervous. He was excited as well but his stomach was doing flips all morning. On the way to the school, he decided to stop by the shrine to calm himself down some more. As soon as he walked into the shrine, he immediately felt better. He was still anxious about the test but when he was here, he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it.  
'You can do it.' Izuku opened his eyes that he didn’t realize were even closed at the time, and looked around to find where the voice came from. He didn’t see any one around and sighed, it must have been his imagination. Izuku smiled “yeah, I can do it.” he grinned, imagination or not, it was right. With that, he took his leave to go to the exam. 

////

Izuku laid flat on his couch, his face buried in the cushion. He groaned as he reflected on U.A.’s entrance exams. There was no way he got in. He felt good on written exam but on the other… 'What kind of exam was that? Toshinori had said that U.A.’s entrance exams were… elaborate… but what kind of school has you fighting robots? This explains why Toshinori was so hard on trying to condition my body for it.' He was unable to get a single point no matter what he tried. He wasn’t even sure if he was in the right state of mind during the ordeal. 'Maybe I really did fall and the girl didn’t really save me. Ever since then, my mind has been playing tricks on me. I don’t even remember feeling her hands on my body when she stopped me from falling.' Izuku mind replayed that day’s events again in his head. He saw stuff he wasn’t sure he actually saw. 'Laser out of some guys stomach? Please.' He groaned louder. He flipped over on to his back to look at the ceiling. During that whole time, all he could do was run around aimlessly. He was able to help the girl who helped him earlier in the day before she ended up like gum on the bottom of some robot’s foot, and all he really could do was throw a rock past the robot’s sensors to distract it before picking the girl up and running.  
Izuku sat up from where he was laying down and sighed. He wanted to visit shouto shrine to calm himself down. He hadn’t been there since the morning of the exam and for some reason he felt bad about it. Getting up from where he was sitting he made his way to the door to put his shoes on and leave. Half way to the door, it burst open with his mother freaking out. “Izuku! It came! It’s here!” Izuku looked at his mom confused for a second before he registered what she was holding. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the envelop from his mom and ran to his room.  
He sat at his desk and stared at the envelop silently. He took a deep breath and ripped the envelop open. A message started playing with a big man smiling widely. 'Who’s that?' Izuku wondered, he seemed awfully familiar. Shaking his head of any other thoughts, he watched the video. Izuku felt a wave of different emotions go through him as he watched the video, but one stood above them all. Shock.

 

Izuku turned off the message with a loud sigh. He hadn’t made it into the elite course like he wanted, he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised in the first place. He leaned back into his chair and stared at the ceiling, he hadn’t made it into the elite course, but the man made it clear he was beyond welcome to join the general studies course. This moment he waited for his whole life was a bitter sweet one, he had made it into the school of his dreams, but not into the course he wanted. He wasn’t exactly sure if he should accept the offer or not, it was a good one. Taking a deep breath, Izuku made up his mind. He made it this far so there was no turning back now! With a smile on his face, he left to tell his mom the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make a second chapter before posting it! I'm having fun with this project so I totally intend to continue writing it! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am!
> 
> I mentioned 2 of my characters to just fill in spaces but also because I wanted to lol  
> They may or may not be mentioned again but even if they are, they will be extremely minor roles.  
> If any of you were curious in who the two maybe, I linked them down below! 
> 
>  
> 
> [B...Bunny head?](https://www.instagram.com/p/BW6q11vBJky/?taken-by=kingkenmasart&hl=en)  
> [Call me King or Kingly!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPMBHVljGRc/?taken-by=kingkenmasart&hl=en)

Izuku stood at the front gates of the school and gulped. Even though this wasn’t his first time standing outside the school, this was as an actual student. It wasn’t as intimidating like it was at the entrance exams, but it was still scary nonetheless. With a big exhale of air, Izuku finally made his first step into U.A. as a full-fledged student.  
On his way to his classroom, Izuku couldn’t help but think about Shouto shrine. He hadn’t been there since the entrance exam and he was missing it a bit. He’ll have to stop by on the way home from school. As Izuku thought about what snacks he should buy just in case he got hungry at the shrine, he didn’t realize he had bumped into someone until it was too late. He quickly looked up and apologized, stopping midsentence when he noticed what the boy looked like 'b..bunny head?' Izuku thought as he watched the boy walk away. He wasn’t sure what he just saw or even if it was real. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and make his way to class once again. 'My mind is playing tricks on me again.'  
Izuku found his way into his classroom and found an empty seat next to a kid with purple hair. He sat there for a second, trying to think up of something to say and introduce himself. Once Izuku finally got enough confidence to say something, the teacher cut him off. “welcome everyone to U.A.’s general studies course! I am your teacher, Kingly! No need for any honorifics, King or Kingly is just fine.” The teacher smiled. 

///

Izuku heaved a heavy sigh as he set his tray of food on the table. It was finally lunch period and he was happy to get a break from the weird day. The day was mostly spent with introducing everyone and letting them get to know their schedules. At the beginning of the day after the teacher formally introduced themselves, they had been separated into 2 different groups and lead into different auditoriums. That was weird but Izuku didn’t pay much mind to it. Each school had its own customs. Usually the opening ceremony would be led by the principal, but he was nowhere in sight. The more Izuku thought about it, he realized that he didn’t know who the principal was or what he looked like. The ceremony ended up being led by a different teacher instead. After that, they morning went by with ease and normally until it was gym class. The students were separated into 2 groups again, the same groups from earlier in the morning. Once again, they were put into two different rooms. Some of the students asked the teachers why they were being separated again but the subject was brushed off and they started what would become their daily workouts.  
If Izuku hadn’t gotten used to Toshinori’s workouts before now, the work outs they did today would have left him sore for days. Thankfully these felt like warm ups to what he did the past 10 months. Most of the other students didn’t have much troubles keeping up either. 'I wonder if the other students are doing the same workouts as us or if they are doing something different.' Izuku was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a bicolored hair boy staring at him. 'Is red and white hair even natural?' Izuku gave the boy a nervous smile and wave. Said boy quickly looked away to do what he was doing before. Izuku ignored him and finished his meal, throwing away his trash once he heard the bell ring. He wondered what the rest of the day would bring. 

///

Izuku groaned as he set his backpack down near one of the shrines beams. Izuku made himself comfortable against the same beam and sighed. The rest of the day had gone by fast and uneventful. Some of the kids from Izuku’s gym group asked the other students what they did in theirs or if they knew why they had been separated but they either didn’t get any or were given various answers from other students. All of it was fishy but he decided to let it go, it wasn’t really his business but man did he want to know. Other than that, the day was just like any other school day. Izuku reached his hands over above his head and stretched his arms. He pulled out his sketch book from his bag and started to sketch some of his surroundings.  
Before Izuku had noticed, it was getting pretty late, he probably wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for the fact it was getting harder to see and draw. Putting his sketch book away, he took his phone out of his pocket and noticed it was almost 9 pm. 'Moms going to be worried.' Izuku picked his book bag off the ground and put it on. He sent a quick text to his mom letting her know he got distracted while drawing again and that he was on his way home. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” He gave a nervous smile. He wasn’t sure who or what he was saying that too, but he felt like it needed to be said. 

////

On his way home, he watched the sky and tried to identify the constellations in the sky. He was in the middle of naming one when he accidentally bumped into someone for the second time of the day and fell to the ground. Izuku opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped at a familiar growl. “Deku…” Izuku looked up to see his childhood friend looking down at him with a glare. “Ah, Kacchan!” Izuku raised his hands up in defense and he started to stutter nervously as he tried to think what to say. Bakugou opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a deep frown. The boy was looking over at something standing behind Izuku. Izuku looked behind himself to see what Bakugou was looking at, but saw nothing. “Damn half and half.” Bakugou grumbled under his breath. Izuku turned his head back around to look at the blonde when he heard him say something, only to see the man’s receding figure as he left. Izuku got up from where he was sitting and brushed the dirt off his pant legs. “What was that?” Izuku asked himself, staring at where Bakugou was standing seconds ago, with confusion. Izuku just shook his head of the thought and continued his way home. If Kacchan was just going to let him be, he wasn’t going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That raps up chapter 2! sorry for lack of character interactions but I plan for a lot more in upcoming chapters when everyone starts to meet each other! I also want to apologize for how short these are, I want to make the chapters much longer and thats the plan! Right now the chapters sit around 1200-1300 words and I plan to hope at least triple that amount in later chapters. 
> 
> I also have a new found respect for fanfiction writers, you guys are amazing.  
> while I am not new to writing stories, they have been almost strictly for my characters, not from preexisting characters. Plus, almost all my writing talent exists in writing essays.  
> I had actually started this fanfic with a whole different premise, everyone knew about gods, but I couldn't see that going into the way I wanted, so I started over with my new idea. Thankfully I did because this is easier to come up with ideas and write than the previous one.  
> I hope to update with another chapter soon! We'll see! Hopefully you like it so far. <3


	3. Not Scary at All

A couple of weeks had passed since the new school year at U.A. started. It had gone by fast and before Izuku had realized, it had been a month. It had taken him a few days to gather the courage and talk to the purple haired student that sat next to him. He found out his name was Shinsou Hitoshi and they hit it off well. They were still warming up to each other but it was nice to have someone to talk to or eat lunch with.  
As the days went past, he started to notice the pair of eyes that would sometimes follow him. The bicolored haired boy from the first day of school seemed to have found some kind of interest in the green haired boy. Almost at random times, Izuku would notice the boy watching him. He had started to ask around and found out that the boy was kind of famous, or well his dad was. He was the son of Todoroki Enji, one of the richest men in the world. He didn’t know much about Todoroki, not even his first name, which created this sense of mystery he wanted to solve. He wanted to go up and talk to the boy but he couldn’t find the courage to do it. He wasn’t sure what made him so scared to talk to the boy, whether it be because he was in the elite course or that he was the son of someone so famous, but he just couldn’t talk to the boy. There was a few times he finally got the courage to get up and make his way to the boy during lunch but he ended up just pretending to throw away imaginary trash and sitting back down. If he kept at this, someone was bound to notice.  
Today had also been a day where he had attempted to go talk to the other boy, only to throw away ‘garbage’ and sit back down. He sighed and rested his head in his arms. “If it really bothers you, just go talk to him.” Hitoshi said from where he was sitting across from Izuku. Like any other day, Hitoshi was preoccupied with his phone but was able to spare Izuku a bit of his attention today. “You don’t understand.” Izuku groaned, bringing his head up to look at his friend. “I want to, but I can’t. When I finally get the courage to do it, I chicken out at the last second. I’ve never been good at making friends, it didn’t come easy to me as a child.” Izuku mumbled, finally sitting up. “Well, he clearly wants to be your friend or something since he tends to stare all the time.” Izuku rolled his eyes at that “He doesn’t stare all the time.” Hitoshi just rolled his eyes back at Izuku.  
Izuku was in the process of getting up and throwing away his real trash when a familiar girl and boy stopped him. “So, this is the infamous Deku!” the girl grinned “I didn’t realize it was you! If I had known that it was, I would of came and said hi! I wanted to thank you for helping me at the entrance exams!” Izuku blinked at the girl before it finally dawned on him, this was the girl that had saved him from tripping and then he had saved from the robots. Izuku immediately turned beat red and he tried to stutter out a response. He looked up at the taller boy and recognized him at the entrance exam as well, he was the boy that yelled at him to stop mumbling. Izuku looked at the girl in front of him, finally able to get a decent word out. “D...Deku?” he finally asked. “Oh yeah! That’s your name, right? That’s what Bakugou called you.” She gave a small smile, “oh! Almost forgot! I’m Uraraka Ochaco!” Uraraka introduced herself. “I’m Iida Tenya.” Iida gave a small bow as he introduced himself as well. “N…Nice to meet you two! I’m Midoriya Izuku, Deku is, um… a nickname Kacchan gave me when we were kids… He uses it in a way to mock me...” Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Uraraka blinked at him before apologizing, “well I like it! Gives off a sorta ‘never give up’ vibe!” she cheered. “well then, call me Deku!” he grinned, a blush evident on his cheeks.  
The two students joined Izuku and Hitoshi for the rest of the lunch. Their chat topics differed from one to another. They chatted about their favorite foods then they talked about what they like to do in their free time. Izuku was too embarrassed to talk about his time at the shrine, so he just simply told them that he liked to draw. “That’s so cool! I’d love to see what you have done, if you’re okay with that of course!” Uraraka smiled. “sure! Maybe next time!” Izuku gave a smile back. “So Deku, what’s up with you and Todoroki?” Uraraka finally asked “What do you mean?” he raised an eyebrow at her question. “Well I mean, I see Todoroki staring at you almost all the time, so I figured you two were friends but I’ve never actually seen you two talk.” The brunette explained. “Oh… Well, I’m sure he doesn’t stare all the time.” Izuku smiled, did Todorki really stare that much? “I’ve never actually talked to Todoroki before. I mean I’ve been wanting to.” Izuku blushed out of embarrassment. Uraraka beamed at the statement, “Why didn’t you say so? I can introduce you!” She stood up and grabbed Izuku’s arm, starting to pull him towards where Todoroki was sitting, ignoring Izuku’s protests as she pulled him along. Halfway to Todoroki the bell rang, saving Izuku at the last second. “Well would you look at that! I need to get to class!” Izuku gave a nervous laugh, pulling his arm free from Uraraka’s grasp and making his leave as fast as he can. Once Izuku was far away enough from Uraraka, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 'I should have just let her introduce me.' Izuku mentally groaned to himself. 'I don’t even know what scares me so much that I can’t even talk to him.'  
Izuku slumped his shoulders as he walked into his classroom and found his seat next to Hitoshi. The Green haired boy was in the middle of pulling out his notebook when he heard his name get called. “Midoriya, since you are the class president I need you to take some papers to class 1-A, can you do that?” The teacher asked, holding out some papers. “sure!” he got up and grabbed the papers.  
Izuku walked down the empty halls looking for the class he was instructed to go to. He grinned and picked up his pace when he found the exact class he needed. He opened the door slowly and walked in, “Sorry to disturb your class. Kingly asked me to bring some papers here.” Once he was in the class room, he handed off the papers to the teacher. “Deku!” A sweet voice called, causing Izuku to turn around and see Uraraka waving at him. He waved back, noticing Iida, Bakugou, and even Todoroki in the classroom as well. Izuku gave a wave to Iida on his way out and gave one to Todoroki as well. He was pleasantly surprised to see said boy give him one back. It may not be talking, but it’s something. Izuku smiled at that. His smiled almost faded immediately after and the coloration in his skin visibly left when Izuku saw a boy with a head of a bird sitting in front of Todoroki. “Midoriya, are you okay?” Iida asked, noticing the paleness in his new friend. “O-of course!” Izuku forced a smile “Ah! I-I should get to class!” He left without another word. I must be losing my mind again. Izuku chewed on the nail of his thumb, a nervous tick he picked up over the years. 'Maybe I should go see someone about this again, I’m seeing things all the time now.' 

////

“What was his problem?” One of the students asked. “He was looking at Tokoyami I think.” Another supplied. “Tokoyami, I thought you hid yourself from human eyes?” Uraraka looked over at the bird. “I do.” The boy opened his eyes and looked at his fellow students. “Did you subconsciously turn it off?” “I highly doubt it. I learned to control my appearance since I was little.” Tokoyami said with a huff. “You sure it wasn’t Kouda or Mina he saw?” The raven asked “Maybe… tough to say” Uraraka sighed “whatever it was, it scared him enough he lost all pigment in his skin.” The students continued chatting about the odd scene, Aizawa letting them since it was a study session and took this chance to take a nap. The conversation was halted by the sound of a growl coming from an angry Bakugou. “Will you shut the fuck up?” The blonde growled “What does it matter if stupid Deku saw bird brains or not? This isn’t exactly news, dumb asses.” He groaned, tired of listening to their meaningless conversation. “What do you mean by that?” Uraraka asked. “look round face, drop it. Since we were kids he has always been able to see that stuff. As he got older he stopped seeing as much, the fact that he can’t see half and half is proof enough for that. Because of Deku, I had to be careful using my magic around him because he could see it. It was fucking annoying.” Bakugou glared at the girl. Uraraka opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the teacher, “Alright, that's enough. This is a study session not a socializing session. Get back to work.” Aizawa called from where he was laying on the floor. 

////

Izuku waved to his teacher as he walked back into his classroom. He quickly found his seat next to Hitoshi and buried his face in his arms, letting out a small groan out in the process. “What’s wrong? You look like you saw ghost.” His friend whispered to him. “I’m fine.” Izuku whispered back, the sound muffle by his arms so he wasn’t exactly sure if his friend heard him but he didn’t care enough to fix the problem. “Midoriya?”  
“hm?”  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I think I’m losing my mind. I’m seeing stuff that isn’t even there. Just like when I was a kid. I rather not have to go see a psychiatrist again.”  
“What are you seeing?”  
“Bunny heads, bird heads, tails on students or even lasers coming out of some dude’s stomach.” Hitoshi blinked at him and then frowned, this would be a problem. The purple haired boy lifted his fingers up to Izuku’s forehead and flicked him, bringing him out of the state Hitoshi put him in. “ow… What was that for?” Izuku rubbed the spot where he had been flicked “You weren’t paying attention.” Hitoshi said, turning his attention to the board, Izuku turning his attention as well, confusion evident on his face. 'What just happened?' He thought to himself

////

Izuku tossed the bottle of seasoning his mom asked him to buy into the air and caught it, repeating the process as he walked up the shallow steps to Shouto Shrine. He stopped mid step, almost dropping the bottle but thankfully caught it, as he saw an unfamiliar sight. Somebody else was at Shouto shrine. Not just some random stranger, but the boy he has been struggling to talk to for weeks, Todoroki.  
The 2 toned haired boy sat by one of the beams to the shrine and was reading a book, he seemed so content like he did this often. 'Has he been here before? Maybe we just never crossed paths…' Izuku pivoted on his right foot to make his exit before the other boy saw him. Half way turned, he saw Todoroki’s eyes flicker to him. He gulped, wondering if he should just book it from here or just stay. He contemplated the former but decided on the latter considering running away would raise questions. “H-Hey Todoroki... That’s your name, right?” Izuku stuttered out, turning back around to face the boy. When Izuku was finally facing Todoroki, he could see the shock on his face, like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. Izuku scratched his cheek, waiting for an answer. Maybe he should have just left in the first place. Izuku was in the middle of turning back around to leave when he finally heard Todoroki speak up. “It’s Midoriya right?” Izuku turned back around once again with a smile. “Yes, it is.” He stood there for a second, wondering what he should do next. “So… Uh, do you come here often?” Izuku asked, trying to break the awkward silence. He took a few steps forward but stopped, not wanting to over step his bounds. “Sometimes. It’s quiet up here so I come to get some peace and quiet.” Todoroki answered, turning fully around to face Izuku and patted the ground next to him, letting him know he was welcome to stay. Izuku walked up and took the spot next to Todoroki, “Me too! This place use to be a dump, but once it was cleaned up, it became the perfect place to hang out. I love to come here to read and draw.” Izuku continued on, relaying his thoughts without a filter. “I must say, I do agree.” Todoroki said, trying to calm Midoriya’s mumbling, “I guess you were the one who cleaned this place up then?” He asked like he already knew the answer. “I uh…” Izuku blushed, not sure what to say. “Well, whoever it was, they did a good job. Before, it was hard to come here but now it’s become the ideal spot.” Izuku smiled at Todoroki’s words, 'I don’t know what I was thinking before now, he’s actually really easy to talk to. Not scary at all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I'm honest, this could of been posted days ago but I'm a lazy fucker and forgot. Plus i got a cute puppy who's taking all my time and I'm trying to finish all my art commissions and other owed art, but I'm posting it now! I also went and checked the older chapters and noticed that izukus thoughts weren't italicized. I wrote this in a different program and didn't realize it never carried over. I went back and add '' to thoughts and added them to this chapter. sorry if there was any confusion!!   
> I also was thinking of setting up an upload schedule on the weekend so that I'm not posting a bunch of chapters all together then not having a update in weeks. This way y'all will be able to expect when the next update will be haha  
> I was thinking sometime on the weekend. We'll see!
> 
> Also, finally some character interactions! :D I've not use to writing conversations so hopefully it was okay and you were able to follow along okay! if not shoot me any questions and I will answer it the best I can! (without spoilers ofc lmao)
> 
> One question I got before this was asking about what exactly is the Elite course, I figure many of you are curious as well so here's a tiny explanation. 
> 
> The Elite course is literally the Hero course. All I really did was change the name, and well took Izuku out of the class.  
> I chose to change the name because naming it the 'hero course' in a world where heroes don't really exist doesn't make sense. The same with naming it the God course, naming it that would raise a lot of questions from people outside it haha  
> I could't think of anything better than the elite course tho, so sorry if that name isn't the best! but it's here to stay!


End file.
